


Раунд, сука!

by Hazy_waltz



Category: SLOVO, Versus - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: "Неужели ты не мог найти того, кто б подошёл?"





	Раунд, сука!

Спину холодило кирпичной стеной, от выпитого подташнивало, а пальцы грела тлеющая у самого фильтра сигарета. Никита откинул голову, чтобы немного освежиться, и глубоко вздохнул, отбрасывая бычок. Он почти уверен, что Псайбой не придёт, а если и придёт, то с кучей своих. На самом деле, пиздиловка за панчи — редкостный зашквар, но когда дело коснулось Антона, в глазах потемнело от злости. Если бы не душный узкий круг толпы, Никита бы просто втащил за такие слова. Да и вёл тот себя откровенно по-мудацки, заповедь о личном пространстве в Библии Дьявола, похоже, не прописана.

Сейчас остался лишь неприятный осадок, он уже остыл, но уходить в любом случае пока нельзя: если тощее цыганьё всё-таки припрётся помахать кулаками и не увидит его, то разнесёт всем ветрам, что его испугались. Нахер, лучше немного подождать, а потом уже свалить. Даже для показательной драки не осталось ни сил, ни желания, и терять время в ожидании, пока уёбок-со-Слова соизволит притащить зад, тоже не хотелось.

Послышались лёгкие быстрые шаги, из-за угла показался Псайбой. Они встретились взглядами, и Никита с лёгким злорадством отметил недовольство на скуластом лице. Не ему одному было влом переходить к физической агрессии.

— Думал, зассу? — пьяно улыбнулся Никита, полностью опираясь спиной на согревшуюся стену. — А нихуя.

Витя поморщился и подошёл ближе, спрятав руки в карман. От него знакомо пахло травкой и пивом. Так себе коктейль.

— Я не хочу драться, — пожал он плечами, невнятно растягивая слова. Накидался от души, видимо.

Я тоже, подумал Никита и достал пачку сигарет. Совсем дохлая зажигалка извергала какие-то жалкие искры, и он выматерился сквозь зубы, зажав фильтр губами. Псай тихо рассмеялся и поднёс дрожащий на ветру огонёк. Никита подкурил и молча кивнул в знак благодарности, стараясь не смотреть в тёмные неподвижные глаза напротив. Этой ночью в Питере повышенная влажность спидов. Ноги вообще не держали, и он сполз по шероховатой стене вниз, усевшись и свободно раскинув колени. Штанам пиздец, конечно, но как-то похер. Сегодня слишком странный день, чтобы беспокоиться о грязи.

Сигарета из пальцев исчезла, пришлось разлепить сонные веки. Псай стоял рядом и неспешно докуривал, расплывшись в рассеянной полуулыбке и пялясь в стену, думая о чём-то своём. Шляпу и резинку он где-то проебал, и кудрявые волосы свободно лежали на плечах, чуть колыхаясь на ветру. Сходство с девчонкой теперь стало ещё очевидней.

— Будь ты тёлкой, я бы тебе отлизал, — неосторожно сорвалось с языка, и Никита замер. Блядь, он катастрофически бухой и катастрофически много болтает. Впрочем, похуй. Этот парень совсем в неадеквате и вряд ли завтра что-то вспомнит, а если и вспомнит, то спишет на трип.

Витя, пошатываясь, кинул бычок и вяло притоптал ногой. Питерская интеллигенция, ёпта.

— Можешь отсосать, — язык быстро мелькнул между припухших тёмных губ, а глаза всё так же блаженно поблёскивали. Точно накидался.

Можешь присесть на бутылку, едва не огрызнулся Никита, но вместо этого бросил взгляд на расслабленное смуглое лицо с покрасневшими щеками. Вылитая тёлка. Его точно по пьяни кто-то трахнул и наверняка не один раз. Он знает, как это бывает на вписках, когда за литрами алкоголя и наркоты улетучиваются всякие принципы и остаются только инстинкты. Об этом не принято говорить, но все в курсе, всем нравится и никому не стыдно, пусть и мало кто признаётся. Задница у Псая тощая, хорошо бы легла в руки, тело тоже нихрена не маскулинное. Уткнуть бы его мордой вниз, намотать черные кудри на кулак и трахать-трахать-трахать, пока не заорёт от кайфа.

Ширинка с небольшим бугром (тоже встаёт от травки, да?) находилась прямо на уровне его лица, и в голову пришла совершенно ебанутая, но навязчивая идея. В горле пересохло, а сердце всполошенно заколотилось. Не давая времени на раздумья, Никита тяжело поднялся на колени и потянулся к ремню, следя за выражением лица Псая. Тот по-прежнему балдел и смотрел на него с лёгкой неверящей ухмылкой. Похоже, думал, что далеко не зайдёт, что Никита угорает. Или он сейчас тупо не здесь. Тем лучше.

Никита быстро расстегнул джинсы и опустил их вместе с бельём до середины бёдер, глядя на привставший ровный член с выбритым лобком. Тёмная головка влажно блестела в свете тусклых еле живых ламп, и он накрыл её губами, вбирая глубже и помогая рукой. Сверху послышался тихий стон, а на голову неуверенно легла горячая ладонь. Никита прикрыл глаза и продолжил сосать, буквально насаживаясь ртом на солоноватый гладкий ствол и придерживая Псая за бёдра: ноги его совсем хреново держали. Он ощупывал языком набухшие вены и пропускал мягкую бархатистую головку к нёбу, массируя тяжёлые налитые яички.

Псай держался за его плечо и рвано постанывал, что-то неразборчиво шептал и размеренно подавался навстречу. Попал в нирвану, не иначе. Никита сжал руку на небольшой ягодице и опустил к своей ширинке, с трудом расстёгивая и, наконец, поглаживая член. Он пару раз сглотнул и, крепко обхватив губами у основания, принялся неспешно дрочить. Кончить быстро вряд ли получится, он слишком бухой, а вот Псай уже оказался на грани, ускорившись. Не-а, не так шустро, парень.

Никита выпустил член изо рта и с шипением поднялся — ноги затекли пиздецки. Он сжал член Псая под болезненный скулёж и положил его ладонь на свой крепкий стояк, продолжив дрочить уже ему. Псай обескураженно моргнул, но затем понял, что от него требуется, и сомкнул пальцы в кольцо, подразнивая большим головку и тягучими движениями водя рукой вверх-вниз. Они стояли вплотную, упираясь лбами друг другу в плечи и смотрели на переплетение рук на членах.

Пацан определённо знал толк в дрочке: Никита приблизился к оргазму неожиданно быстро и кончил даже раньше него. Сладкая нега взрывом расплылась внизу живота, волнами дрейфуя по всему телу. Открыв глаза, он увидел их испачканные белым ладони и животы. Псай стоял рядом и жадно глотал воздух с полуприкрытыми глазами и яркими губами. Эти губы охренительно смотрелись бы на его члене, но ему уже не двадцать лет, а цыган почти уснул стоя. Не сейчас.

Они наскоро обтёрлись салфетками, которые Никита внезапно для себя нашёл в кармане. Наверно, кто-то из девчонок по ошибке сунул, у мужиков этих штук обычно не водилось. По-хорошему теперь надо бы поехать домой и завалиться спать, предварительно сожрав пару таблеток обезбола и поставить много воды под руку, но тусовка ещё не утихла, да и пацаны до сих пор там догоняются… Будет стрёмно, если он уйдёт, да ещё и по-английски. Взгляд наткнулся на полулежащего у стены Псая, который, видимо, всё-таки задремал. Оставлять его так не хотелось, мало ли.

Он подошёл ближе и потряс за плечо, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вся беззаботность куда-то исчезла, хотя пару минут назад ему было плевать, кто их там увидит вместе. Будто с оргазмом пришла ясность ума. Да, точно нужно вернуться в бар, слишком рано он протрезвел. Псай с тихим бормотаньем проснулся и недоумённо уставился на него.

— Иди в бар, к корешам, — отчётливо и с расстановкой произнёс Никита, чтобы его точно правильно поняли. Он отлично знал, как трудно бывает разобрать слова, когда ты под кайфом. — Тебя ждут.

— Ждут? — эхом повторил тот, непонимающе глядя в упор помутневшими глазищами. Совсем мозги отбило, да?

Никита кивнул и помог ему подняться, что далось не особо легко, хоть и дрищ каких поискать. Доведя до угла, он развернул Псая лицом к бару и осторожно подтолкнул вперёд, подсказав направление, которому пацан, к счастью, последовал верно, не считая сбитых по пути рекламных пластиковых хреновин. 

Надо подождать, а потом зайти и удостовериться, что Псай дошёл до своих и его вновь спаивают. И самому напиться до отключки, чтобы потом проснуться в куче спящих и бухущих в хламину тел на чужой хате и страдать от жёсткого похмелья, отчаянно выбивая из памяти произошедшее. Ночь ещё длинная.


End file.
